Le destin de Kanna
by Azilys27
Summary: Kanna est une jeune fille qui entre en 2nde... Mais son père essaie de la tuer... Sauver par son unique amie, elle va vivre chez le reste de sa famille. Kanna/Deidara
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Inconscience et début des retrouvailles… **_

Je me nomme Kanna Sabaku. J'ai 19ans et je vis seule avec mon père. Ce dernier a rejeté mon frère jumeau, un magnifique rouquin, il y a 4ans car il s'était interposé entre mon père et moi alors qu'il me battait à sang. Ce jour là, mon frère a disparut, comme l'avait fait avant notre sœur de 22ans et notre frère de 21ans, nos aînés. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Ma mère est morte car notre père la battait, elle aussi. Mes frères et sœurs lui échappent mais moi, je suis son esclave pour tout…

Comme tous les soirs, je rentre du lycée, où je viens d'entrer en 2nde D, il y a une semaine, le jour de la rentrée. Je n'y est aucun ami, je me débrouille seule là-bas comme à la maison. Comme dans ma classe, on est 21, et que les devoirs en groupe sont par deux, je les fais seule. Enfin bon… j'ai l'habitude…

Il est 17h, mon bus vient de me descendre devant chez moi. Je traverse la route…

**Pourvu qu'une voiture me fauche… Pourvu qu'une voiture me fauche…, pensais-je. **

Mais aucune voiture n'arrive. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je veux me faire faucher par une voiture ? J'en est marre de la vie. Vous pariez combien que mon père va vouloir me battre à sang quand je serais rentré ? Moi, je parie ma vie ! Oui, je suis folle, folle à vouloir mourir…

J'arrive devant la porte de la maison et l'ouvre. J'entre dans le hall, referme la porte et m'avance dans le couloir de l'entrée. Je regarde alors sur ma droite, par la porte ouverte du salon… Mon père, entouré de dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool fortes, est ivre sur le canapé. Malheureusement, il lève la tête, me voit et là, je n'ai pas le choix, je cours dans le couloir, grimpe l'escalier et arrive devant la porte de ma chambre. Je l'ouvre et la referme, la bloquant avec ma chaise.

De ma poche, je sors mon téléphone portable, dernier souvenir de mon frère jumeau. Mon fond d'écran est une ancienne photo recoupée, où mes deux frères, ma sœur et moi apparaissons avec notre mère. Cette photo doit avoir 6ans d'âge. Je sortis précipitamment un morceau de papier de ma seconde poche, le déplia et composa le numéro inscrit dessus. Ca sonne !

_ Allo ! Melle Shizune ? C'est Kanna ! , lançais-je dans le téléphone.

_ Kanna ! Que se passe-t-il ? me répondit une voix féminine et chaleureuse.

_ Il recommence, je vous en supplie aidez-moi ! sanglotais-je.

_ J'arrive, prends tes affaires et sort comme tu peux, répondit fermement Shizune, l'infirmière du lycée.

_ Merci… soufflais-je avant de raccrocher.

Derrière la porte, mon père essaie d'ouvrir, me criant de débloquait la porte, seule chose qui pourrait m'éviter de mourir ce soir. Personnellement, je voulais revoir mes frères et ma sœur au mois une fois avant de mourir, hors je n'avais le numéro d'aucun d'eux trois.

_ Kanna ouvre tout de suite cette satanée porte ! cria mon père.

_ Jamais ! lui répondis-je.

J'attrapais un sac sous mon lit, y plaça des vêtements, la photo de mon fond d'écran de portable, le disque dur de mon ordinateur, quelques affaires me rappelant ma vraie famille, mes affaires de cours et ferma le sac. J'attrapais ma sacoche en ouvrant la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je lança mon sac dehors, et passa mon corps par la fenêtre lorsque ma chaise céda sous la force de mon père. Alors que j'essayais de partir par dehors, il se pencha par ma fenêtre et m'attrapa le bras, serrant comme le malade qu'il était. Un instant, je voulus mourir à nouveau, mais une pensée me vint à l'esprit… Mon frère jumeau…

D'un coup, je contractais tous les muscles de mon bras gauche et me redressa, tirant donc de tout mon maigre poids sur mon poignet, toujours sous l'emprise de la main de mon père. D'un coup, son autre main disparue de mon champs de vision, pour y revenir, un instant plus tard, avec un pistolet chargé. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage de mon père… Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que lorsqu'il était sobre, les mêmes que lorsqu'il avait tué ma mère, que quand il avait châtié mon frère jumeau, les mêmes que lorsqu'il me battait…

**Enfin… je vais enfin dormir tranquille et seule… pour de bon… c'est l'heure…**

Mon père pointa son arme sur mon bras qu'il tenait toujours.

_ Je vais te faire souffrir, me lança-t-il dans un murmure.

Je n'en pouvais plus… Je n'avais pas la force de crier… juste celle de prier pour ma mort… Apparemment, mon père ne voulait toujours pas ma mort… Je fermais les yeux de fatigue…

Les pneus de plusieurs voitures crissèrent devant la maison. Les personnes criaient. Parmi toutes ces voix, je reconnus rapidement celle de Shizune, l'infirmière du lycée. Elle était la seule personne de l'établissement qui ne me fuyait pas, qui ne me faisait pas de mal ni rien… Elle était la seule qui faisait quelque chose pour moi…

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et regarda en direction de ma seule amie, Shizune. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, des larmes perlant sur ses joues. Elle se pencha sur son sac, en sortie son téléphone portable et un morceau de papier. Elle sembla composer le numéro, me regarda à nouveau et je pus lire le message qu'elle me faisait passer : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je préviens quelqu'un ».

Mon énergie me quittait et j'entendais les policiers autour de nous. Il m'a semblait qu'un groupe de flics soit entrer dans ma chambre, car mon père arrêta de me regardait un instant pour tirer vers l'intérieur de la maison. Puis lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, le pointa à nouveau l'arme vers mon bras et pressa la détente…

Je ne sens plus rien… Suis-je morte ? J'espère… Adieu Shizune… adieu, ma moitié…

_ Faites vite, sinon elle va mourir ! cria une voix féminine.

_ Nous faisons de notre mieux madame, ne restait pas là, répondit une voix d'homme.

Puis plus rien, je sombre dans l'inconscience…

{P.D.V. de Shizune, à partir du moment où elle compose un numéro sur son téléphone}

_ Allo ! Je suis bien chez les Sabaku ? demandais-je, pleine d'espoir.

_ Oui, pourquoi ? me répond une voix de femme.

_ Connaissez-vous Kanna Sabaku ?

_ Comment la connaissez-vous ?

_ Je m'appelle Shizune, je suis l'infirmière du lycée où elle étudie.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? s'écria le jeune femme.

_ Entre la vie et la mort, vous savez où se situe l'hôpital Yiang dans Tokyo ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Rejoignez moi là-bas au plus vite.

_ D'accord ! s'exclama la jeune femme avant de raccrocher.

Je reporte mon attention vers Kanna et je vis qu'elle tombait de la fenêtre de sa chambre, inconsciente… Seul un cri sortit de ma bouche…

_ Kanna !

D'un coup, une gerbe de sable sortit de terre, soulevant la jeune fille au dessus du sol. Le sable la déposa doucement au sol, puis repartit tout aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Je m'élance vers la jeune fille, m'accroupie à son chevet et la prend dans mes bras. L'ambulance de l'hôpital Yiang arriva et embarqua Kanna. L'ambulancier accorda que je monte avec elle.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, on la descendit et, soucieuse, je la suivis, enquiquinant tout le temps l'infirmier.

_ Faites vite, sinon elle va mourir ! criai-je.

_ Nous faisons de notre mieux madame, ne restait pas là, répondit l'infirmier avant d'emmener Kanna dans une salle d'opération.

{Retour du P.D.V. de Kanna}

**Où suis-je ? Suis-je morte ?**

J'ouvre très difficilement les yeux. D'un coup, je m'aperçus que tout autour de moi, tout était blanc. Mes yeux émeraude allez et venez autour de moi, ne fixant rien de spécial. D'un coup, j'entendis un bruit venant de ma droite. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur la porte et là, je vis Shizune, debout, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu es enfin réveillée Kanna…

Shizune se jeta sur moi, me serrant dans ses bras.

_ J'étais si inquiète pour toi. Ca va ?

Elle me regarda. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Je réessaye plusieurs fois : toujours rien.

_ Bizarre, pourtant, tu n'es pas tombé, ou alors, la réception sur le sable…

Elle vit que je la regardais interrogativement.

_ Du sable… Du sable t'a empêché de tomber…

_Sa…sable, murmurais-je difficilement.

_ Oui, je peux faire entrer deux personnes ? Elles veulent te voir, me demanda Shizune.

_ Ok, répondis-je dans un second murmure.

Shizune repartit vers la porte, l'ouvrit, fit signe a quelqu'un et revint, accompagné d'un garçon vêtu de noir et aux cheveux brun, et d'une femme aux cheveux blonds, tirés en 4couettes à l'arrière du crâne. Je me bloque… ces deux personnes, je les connaissais…

_Té…Téma…ri, soufflais-je difficilement.

La jeune femme se jeta sur moi, les larmes aux yeux. Derrière elle, le garçon souriait.

_ Kan…ku…ro, murmurais-je encore.

A son tour, il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Co…ment ?demandais-je.

_ Shizune nous a appelés tout à l'heure, me répondit Témari. Nous avons paniqués et sommes venus tout de suite. Les médecins avaient dit que tu ne te réveillerais pas avant au moins demain, ils avaient tord.

_ Quand…

_ Dès que ton bras se sera réveillé et que tu seras rétablie, s'exclama Kankuro.

Je pose mon regard sur mon bras gauche et m'aperçoit qu'il était couvert de bandage, et perfusé en deux endroits. Je soupire un coup avant de reposer mon regard vers ma famille.

_ Où est…

_ En cours, me coupa Témari. Il a dit qu'il avait une interro ce soir, mais vu l'heure qu'il est, il est peut être à la maison.

_ Ok, soufflais-je.

Témari pencha sous visage vers l'oreille de Kankuro, lui souffla quelque chose avant que mon frère ne se lève et sorte de ma chambre. Témari, quant à elle, me reprit dans ses bras.

{P.D.V. de Kankuro}

Témari se pencha vers moi et me murmura d'aller chercher notre frère. J'acquiesce avant de sourire à Kanna et de sortir de la chambre, me dirigeant vers le parking. Arrivé devant ma voiture, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche avant de composer le numéro de la maison. Ça sonne et, rapidement, je tombe sur le répondeur. Je raccroche avant de composer le numéro du lycée. Rapidement, la secrétaire me répond.

_ Lycée Konoha school, que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Allo, je voudrais savoir si la classe de 2nde B est sortie de cours ?

_ Oui, cela va bientôt faire 3 heures qu'ils le sont, me sortie la secrétaire.

_ Très bien, merci du renseignement, soufflais-je avant de raccrocher.

** Il est où le frangin ? Je le cherche où ? pensais-je. **

Je regarde dans le répertoire de mon portable et y cherche le numéro de mon petit frère. Je sélectionne le bouton d'appel et entend sonner.

_ Tu veux quoi ? me cria à moitié la voix de mon rouquin de frère.

_ Que tu me rejoignes, lui répondis-je.

_ Où ?

_ À l'hôpital Yiang.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Secret, souris-je.

_ Alors non. J'ai plus d'essence en plus.

_ Je viens te chercher, tu es où ? demandais-je en montant dans ma voiture.

_ Parc Stones.

Et il raccrocha. Je range mon portable en démarrant ma Ford. Arrivé devant le parc, je la gare, en descend et entre en trombe dans la plaine qui sert de parc. Du regard, je recherche un rouquin, mais malheureusement, sans en trouver. Inquiet, je ressors du parc et me dirige vers ma voiture. Près de celle-ci avait une ombre à son côté. En souriant, je monte dans ma voiture et la démarre. Sur le siège passager avant, un rouquin aux yeux d'émeraudes était assis, les bras croisés sur son torse.

_ Tu étais où à 17h ? lui demandais-je.

_ Parti voir quelqu'un.

_ Qui ?

_ Elle, me soupira-t-il dans un murmure.

_ Et comment va-t-elle ?

_ Tu le sais, lança-t-il de sa voix cinglante.

_ Ouai, souriais-je.

Je remet ma voiture dans le parking de l'hôpital et en descend, imiter par mon petit frère. D'instinct, je me dirige vers la chambre de notre petite sœur, où Témari était avec elle.

_ Attend deux secondes, lui demandais-je en arrivant devant la chambre de Kanna. Je reviens.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à Deidara37 et pansanni de votre soutient, voici la suite…_

_Et IL arrive, pour votre plaisir, bien qu'il ne soit pas trop important POUR L'INSTANT, là, on parle un peu de lui, au chapitre suivant, il apparaît et parle…et fais l'idiot ! chapitre 3 déjà écrit et en cours de tapage ! (non, je le tape pas, je le mets sur l'ordi !)_

_**Chapitre 2 : suite des retrouvailles et changement de vie…**_

{P.D.V. de Kanna}

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Kankuro était partit et que je discutais avec Témari, Shizune ayant été appelée par le lycée, avait due partir.

_ Je suis si heureuse que tu sois en vie, sourit ma sœur. Désolé de ne pas être venu te chercher, mais nous n'avions pas de nouvelles de toi et Gaara disparaissait souvent…

_ Je comprend, il est devenu solitaire, soupirais-je.

_ Ouai, murmura ma sœur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Kankuro. Il souriait comme rarement je ne l'avais vu faire.

_ Il peut entrer ? demanda-t-il.

Je regarde Témari, assise sur la chaise : elle souriait elle aussi. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Je regarde à nouveau vers mon frère aîné pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'est pas seul.

_ Gaara… murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux. C'est bien toi ? Mon frère !

Le rouquin s'approcha, calmement, de mon lit. Son regard, perçant et distant, s'illumina, comme si il m'avait reconnue. Sans que je le remarque, il mit ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra contre son torse musclé et puissant. Derrière lui, nos aînés souriaient. Mon regard se posa sur le visage de mon frère : nous avions les mêmes cheveux rouges, les mêmes yeux émeraudes, seul nos regards différés.

_ Merci, lui murmurais-je dans l'oreille.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et me regarda, surprit.

_ Comment sais-tu que…, commença-t-il.

_ Les médecins m'ont dit que du sable m'avait sauvé la vie lors de ma chute, le coupais d'un murmure. Tu es le seul à le contrôler…

_ Bonne mémoire, petite sœur, souffla-t-il avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

_ Eh ! m'exclamais-je sous les rires de nos aînés. C'est pas drôle !

Témari, toujours assisse, se leva.

_ Bon, on va te laisser te reposer, dit-elle.

_ Mais, commençais-je.

_ Pas de « mais », on aura une surprise pour vous – elle nous pointa du doigt, Gaara et moi – lorsque tu sortiras d'ici, me coupa ma sœur.

Sous nos regards interrogateurs (NDL : à Gaara et moi), ils éclatèrent de rire (NDL : Témari et Kankuro, pour ceux qui suivent pas XD).

_ Allez Gaara, on y va, lança Kankuro. On revient demain.

_ S'avez intérêt ! lui répondis-je.

Gaara, la main forcé par notre frère, sortit de ma chambre, suivit des deux autres. Un médecin arriva, vérifia mes résultats d'analyses et me conseilla de me reposer avant de repartir. Sans le vouloir, j'obéis à son conseil.

{Une semaine passa…}

_ Surtout ménagez votre bras. De toute façon, vous avez une dispense de sports d'au moins trois mois, me dit pour la troisième fois une infirmière.

_ Je le sais, lui répondis-je en cherchant la voiture de Kankuro sur le parking.

_ Kanna ! me cria une voix sur ma droite.

En tournant la tête, je vis Gaara, accompagné de Témari.

_ Gaara ! Témari ! m'écriais-je en enlaçant mon frère.

Mon geste le surprit au plus haut point car il eut un mouvement de recul mais ne se défit pas de mon étreinte. Pour sur, il me prit aussi dans ses bras musclés.

_ Surtout, ignore-moi, ma chère sœur, vociféra Témari.

Je regarde Gaara et nous nous lâchâmes en même temps. Il tourna la tête, mais je vis qu'il rougissait. En souriant, je me jette dans les bras de Témari.

_ Il parait que, dans ton lycée, cela se passe mal ? me demanda ma sœur.

Cette question intrigua mon jumeau.

_ Ouai, sauf avec Shizune, soupirais-je.

_ Dans ce cas, comme notre père est en prison, tu viendras vivre chez nous, sourit-elle.

_ Quoi ? m'exclamais-je, déboussolée. Comment ça ?

_ Maintenant, nous vivrons tous les quatre sous le même toit, reprit-elle. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Maintenant, tu iras dans le même lycée que nous ! J'ai vu avec le directeur, tu seras dans la même classe que Gaara !

_ Mais… repris-je.

_ Pas de « mais », tout est déjà prêt, tes affaires sont à la maison, lança ma sœur.

_ Merci ! m'écriais-je en sautant au cou de Témari.

_ Bon, rentrons, soupira Gaara.

_ Oui ! hurlais-je en prenant à nouveau Gaara dans mes bras. Désolé, ajoutais-je en le lâchant.

Il soupira et me prit lui-même dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, le remontant dans mes cheveux. Moi, je le serrais contre moi. Lorsque nous nous lâchâmes, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de Témari. Alors que j'ouvrais la portière arrière du C8 de ma sœur pour m'y installer, Gaara la referma, me faisant signe de monter à l'avant. Il m'ouvrit la portière avant, me forçant à monter. Lorsque je vis son regard, je monte dans la voiture de Témari. Aussitôt assisse, il referme la porte et monte derrière moi. Témari, souriante, démarra sa voiture et elle se dirigea vers le nord de la ville. Nous passons devant mon lycée, puis devant un autre.

_ Ça, c'est notre lycée, me lança ma sœur. Maintenant, c'est aussi le tien !

Elle continua à me parler du lycée et de tous les profs… Nous arrivâmes alors devant la maison. Elle gara sa voiture dans la petite cour avant et nous descendîmes. D'instinct, je regarde mon jumeau et le vit monter l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée. Je remarquais alors la voiture de Kankuro. Lorsque Gaara ouvrit la porte, on vit Kankuro sortir en criant comme un fou de la maison. Avec Témari, nous rejoignîmes nos frères. Le cadet soupira, l'aîné semblait souffrir.

_ C'est lequel ? demanda Témari.

_Zetsu et Kisame, mais Itachi et Sasori sont là aussi, soupira Kankuro. J'en ai marre de me faire croquer !

Gaara soupira de plus belle, entra, et monta l'escalier en face de nous. Témari entra à son tour mais tourna à droite. Je regarde Kankuro et le tire à l'intérieur de la baraque, de mon seul bras valide. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le salon, Témari sermonnait deux personnes assissent par terre. Enfin, par personne, j'entends un homme-requin et un homme-plante carnivore.

_ Vous avez compris ? s'écria Témari.

_ Ouai, souffla le garçon à la peau bleue. Et toi, Zetsu ?

_ Oui Témari-chan, répondit son partenaire.

_ Bien ! s'exclama la jeune femme avant de se prendre un livre en pleine tête.

_ Arrête de gueuler, t'es pire que Deidara et Tobi, lança la voix de mon frère.

Je me retourne pour m'apercevoir que mon jumeau se tenait derrière moi. Reportant mon attention sur notre sœur, je sentis la main de Gaara se posait doucement au milieu de mon dos.

_ Les gars, c'est Kanna, ma jumelle, dit-il.

Il avait prononcé les deux derniers mots dans un murmure. D'un coup, je sentis qu'il enlevait sa main et qu'il repartait dans sa chambre.

_ Alors c'est toi la jumelle de Gaara ?! s'exclama calmement une voix sur ma gauche.

Je me retourne vers la voix et voit un garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs de jais assit sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur son torse.

_ Ouai, répondis-je doucement.

_ Moi, c'est Sasori, me lança un jeune homme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux aussi rouges que Gaara et moi. Lui – il désigna le garçon qui avait parlé avant lui – c'est Itachi. Son frère est dans la même classe que vous.

_ Ok, enchanté ! lançais-je, plus confiante.

_ Moi, c'est Kisame, me lança le mec à la peau bleue. Et lui, c'est Zetsu. Témari, tu nous détaches s'il te plait ?

_ Pas sûre… lui répondit-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

_ Témari, on doit partir, libères-les ! lança Itachi.

_ Bonne excuse, je te laisse les punir alors, soupira ma chère sœur en coupant la corde qui retenait les deux hommes au sol.

Itachi ne répondit rien. Il passa devant moi, murmurant un au revoir à peine audible. Sasori lui emboîta le pas, lançant aux deux autres de ne pas les faire attendre. Lorsqu'il passa à son tour devant moi, il me fit la bise. Kisame et Zetsu, eux, me firent un simple signe de la main. Lorsque je fus assise sur le canapé aux côtés de Témari, elle se tourna vers moi, toute souriante.

_ Je crois que tu plaids à Sasori, lança-t-elle. Mais fait gaffe à lui, c'est une marionnette, au sens propre du terme, il a au moins 40ans…

_ Quoi ? Mais il en fait 20 ?! C'est une blague ?! m'exclamais-je.

_ Non, répondit Kankuro en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. C'est la vérité. Et il en profite bien en plus ! C'est chiant !

_ Bon sang ! J'aurais jamais pensé ça possible… soufflais-je.

_ Ne me dit pas qu'il te plaid ?! s'écria Kankuro.

_ Non ! Mais il a l'air sympa c'est tout, lui répondis-je.

_ Mouai… souffla mon frère.

_ Kankuro ! Laisse-la ! s'enflamma ma sœur. Viens Kanna, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Elle attrapa ma valise et m'entraîna dans l'escalier. Arrivées sur le palier, un couloir avec plusieurs portes se montra.

_ La porte du fond, c'est la salle de bain, me dit Témari. La première à droite, c'est la chambre de Kankuro, la première à gauche est la mienne. La seconde à droite est la chambre de Gaara et celle de gauche est à toi, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la dite porte.

Une grande fenêtre éclairée la chambre. Un grand lit deux places en bois taillé trônait sur la droite de la pièce. Sur la droite du lit, une table de chevet en bois supportait une lampe. A gauche de la porte, un grand bureau était surplombé d'étagères. A côté, une gigantesque bibliothèque était pleine à craquer de livres en tous genres. Une commode à vêtements se placer à côté de la bibliothèque.

_ Merci Témari ! m'écriais-je en lui sautant au cou.

_ De rien, je te laisse tes affaires là – elle les pose au pied du lit -. On mange à 20heures, installe-toi, sourit-elle.

Témari sortit de ma chambre. Je m'assis, souriante, sur mon lit. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir mener une vie à peu près normale. C'est vrai que d'avoir un frère aîné paresseux et pervers, un frère jumeau qui vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et qui se met hyper vite en colère et qui fait tout le temps la tête, ce n'est pas très facile. Même Témari est spéciale : lorsqu'elle s'énerve, elle se transforme en tornade blonde catastrophique. Enfin bon, j'adore mes frères et ma sœur plus que tout au monde. Mon père m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs après qu'il est renier Gaara de la famille. Mais j'avais su résister au suicide pendant longtemps en espérant revoir Gaara… Mon dos, bien que guérit, me fait souffrir, mais je n'y prête aucune attention, je suis bien avec ma famille… Doucement, je m'allonge sur mon lit et le sommeil me gagne…

{P.D.V. de Gaara}

J'était assis à mon bureau, faisant mes devoirs pour le lendemain (NDL : on est dimanche). Soudain, je relève la tête et regarde vers ma porte. Kankuro était debout dans l'encadrement.

_ Dans 5minutes, tu pourras aller chercher Kanna, elle est dans sa chambre, me lança-t-il.

A peine sa phrase finie qu'il part en fermant la porte. Je soupire, pourquoi étais-ce à moi d'aller la cherchée ? Bon sang ! J'attends un peu avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la chambre de ma sœur. Doucement, j'ouvre la porte avant de m'apercevoir que ma jumelle dort sur son lit. Je m'approche d'elle, la prend calmement dans mes bras et, grâce à mon sable, la place sous sa couverture. Lorsque je ressortis de sa chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder dormir. Cela faisait au moins 4 ans que ne nous étions vu. Je sors, ferme la porte et descend dans la salle à manger. Témari est au téléphone et Kankuro la regarde bizarrement.

_ Alors ? demanda Kankuro à notre sœur.

_ Tobi entre en seconde et Deidara en première, soupira-t-elle. Et ils vont être dans notre lycée…

_ Cela veut dire que Tobi risque d'être avec Gaara et Kanna, et Deidara avec moi, souffla mon frère.

_ Manquez plus que ça ! sifflais-je.

_ Gaara, depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? demanda Témari.

_ Un certain temps.

_ Tu as tout entendu ?! soupira Kankuro.

_ Où est Kanna ? demanda ma sœur.

_ Elle dort…

_ Ok, viens manger, sourit Témari.

Je m'installe et elle amène le repas. Je mange rapidement et monte me coucher, sans réussir à dormir complètement.

Vous avez aimé ? Donnez moi votre impression… Sachez que comme c'est les vacances, je posterais un peu plus. Le chapitre 3 est écrit sur papier, le 4 est presque fini sur papier également, donc le temps que je recopie le tout, en plus des devoirs, avec un peu de chance, j'aurais posté jusqu'au chapitre 4 ou 5 à la reprise des cours.


End file.
